Meeting in the N7 program - Taylor, Nikki and Zeek Shepard
by meggerzg
Summary: No Spoilers. Three non-blood related siblings who met in the N7 program, now take care of each other as they are brought into Mass Effect's story-line. Taylor, the middle child, paragon and my main character in game. Nikki, the youngest , between paragon and renegade. Zeek, the oldest, renegade. All Shepards. They work together and against each other to defeat the reapers.


The N7 soldiers marched their way to the transport terminals. A couple hundred, ready to begin the toughest training the Alliance has to offer to only the best of the best fighters. Among them was Nikki, one of the youngest recruits to make it into the N7 program. She stopped walking and put down her huge bag of equipment. Then she began to search her pockets, "Shit…" she bent down to her bag, unzipped it and began digging through it, "Where'd I put my I.D?" she asked herself as she looked into her bag. Sighing she looked around her. Several people were walking by her and suddenly one man bumped into her. He continued walking and didn't look back.

"Jackass…" she murmured under her breath. As he got a few feet away he looked back at her searching through her bag and panicking. He shook his head and chuckled.

Nikki was just about ready to give up when she heard a friendly voice say, "Hey kid. What's going on?" Nikki turned to the side and saw a women a few years older than her with short dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, but was tucked back in a way gave her a more rouged look.

Nikki sighed again, "We need our I.D right?"

"Yeah. Why? Can't find yours?" the stranger asked.

Nikki shook her head in embarrassment.

She bent down to Nikki, "It's alright. Worse is the officer will yell at you and you'll get a new one."

"I'll be right behind you if you want," she offered.

"Yeah," Nikki laughed, "T

"Hah." Nikki zipped up her bag and they stood up as she put it over her shoulder again, "Great…"

hat'd be nice…" she cleared her throat, "Who exactly is going to be behind me?"

"Oh. Taylor," she shook Nikki's hand.

"Nikki," she replied.

Taylor nodded, "We should go."

Taylor and Nikki continued walking to the transport terminals. A ship was docked waiting for all the soldiers to come aboard. It had an alliance symbol on its side. Taylor was in awe.

"An N7 soldier…" she said quietly, "I bet your parents are proud."

"Uhm…yeah," Nikki seemed uncomfortable, "Yours too?"

"Oh I don't exactly have parents. They died when I was young in an attack. Lived on this human colony," Taylor told Nikki. Nikki was caught off guard.

"Oh wow I'm-"

Taylor interrupted, "It's okay."

"Well I don't exactly have parents either. I mean I do, but you know we traveled a lot. I grew up flying on ships all across the galaxy. They were busy people," Nikki told her.

"You don't talk to them?" Taylor asked.

"Not really."

"How old are you?" Taylor inquired.

"19. I know I'm a baby here," Nikki laughed.

"Oh damn. You are a baby," Taylor teased, "I'm 23."

They got in line to board the ship. Nikki sighed and Taylor patted her on the back.

A turian was checking .

"I.D.s please," he said.

"I can't uh find mine," Nikki told him.

"Ermm…stand to the side please with the others to get pat down and scanned. You will have to fill out a form, and have a new one printed," he said in an irritated tone. Nikki nodded and walked off to the side. She turned around and watched Taylor go inside. Taylor waved to her as she entered the ship. Inside the ship there was rows of seats available. Taylor figured she would try to get a seat where Nikki might be able to sit next to her. Walking down the rows she was a man sitting by himself in the back in the corner near a window. He had his eyes shut so Taylor figured she would sit on the end and wait for Nikki.

She got to the end, put her luggage under her seat and sat down on the isle seat. She settled in and watched for Nikki. Meanwhile the man near the window adjusted himself in his seat but did not open his eyes.

A little later another man came up next to Taylor and said, "Zeek!"

The man near the window suddenly woke up and said, "Hey kid."

"Your looking good," the man standing looked Zeek up and down. Zeek laughed, "Yeah. Leave it for the training."

The guy chuckled and walked away to his seat.

Zeek looked over at Taylor but didn't say anything. Taylor held her hand out to him, "Taylor."

Zeek gave a weak smile and shook her hand.

"Old friend of yours?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah. Grew up on earth with him," he said.

"Earth? Like human earth?"

"Is there any other kind?" Zeek laughed.

"Sorry I grew up in colonies." Taylor told him.

"Ah," Zeek nodded his head, but didn't say much more.

There was a moment of silence then Taylor asked, "So how is Earth?"

Zeek shrugged, "Well I grew up in a place that was…well it wasn't the best of places. But I learned how to take care of myself. No big deal."

Taylor nodded and looked over. Nikki was coming through the doors of the ship. She looked a little disturbed.

"Nikki!" Taylor called. Nikki looked over and smiled then made her way clumsily to Taylor. Before she got over there, Zeek looked at her and recognized her.

Nikki came up and looked at Zeek, "Ha. Hey bud. You got everything worked out?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Should watch where you're going next time though. Wouldn't want something shitty to happen on your first day at training," Nikki playfully threatened.

Zeek laughed, "Yeah right pyjak."

"You two know each other?" Taylor asked.

"Jerk ran into me earlier." Nikki told her and put her bag under the seat as she sat down.

Zeek chuckled, "Did they yell at ya?" he asked.

Nikki sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmph. I would of yelled back if I were you," Zeek suggested.

"Yeah? Maybe." Nikki replied.

"Uh no. Unless you want to get kicked out of the program I don't think that's such a good idea," Taylor evoked.

"Attention N7 recruits. We will be leaving dock in 5 minutes. That is 5 minutes. Please find your seat and prepare for our departure. In the meantime, David Anderson will fill you in on what is expected and wish you luck," the AI announced over the intercom.

"Anderson? Like the Anderson? One of the best N7 soldiers out there?" Nikki said.

"Yep," said Taylor, "Important guy. Tough, but fair dude."

"Damn," Nikki felt nervous.

"It's cool kid. He's just another old guy giving your orders from another old guy," Zeek said.

"Admiral Hackett he means," said Taylor.

"Not to be disrespectful. I have a lot of respect for the men but don't mean they're not old," Zeek said.

Anderson walked into the ship and looked onto his new recruits. Little did he know that these kids sitting in the back of the ship would become his own some day. And their last names? Shepard.


End file.
